


Valentine's Day: Fallout (Pair 1)

by EndlessExplorer



Series: Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Piper and Charles go out on a date for Valentine's...





	Valentine's Day: Fallout (Pair 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the smut... It's shite!

**_ The Castle, Commonwealth Wasteland, Boston. 14th February 2288 _ **

Charles stood at the main gate of the Castle. It had been easier to enter the Minuteman HQ when the hole was still in the east wall, but a terrible tactical choice to leave it open. Now everyone had to use the main gate at the opposite side of the fort. The hole had been repaired using mortar and Fort Independence was finally starting to look like it’s old self again. The bonds between the Brotherhood and the Minuteman had never been better and it was becoming so common to see Power armour at the Castle, that Charles had built a workshop for the armour to be housed and repaired in. Charles was waiting for Piper. It was Valentine’s and Charles had given himself the day off so that he and Piper could spend the day together. Charles still had his trademark 44. Strapped to his hip, but he had swapped his General’s uniform for slacks and a t-shirt. Piper was on her way from Diamond City with Nick and Danse. The convoy was meant to have been at the Castle an hour ago, but Charles knew from experience that anything could attack, at any time so he wasn’t worried. Charles sat at a guard post, sipping a Nuka-Cola staring at the sky. It was nice to finally have some peace, and Charles soon started napping.

  Hearing voices, Charles started to wake. Recognizing one, Charles leapt up from his seat. Nick and Danse were smiling as Piper was smirking from behind a camera. At times, Charles had hated himself for repairing that camera for Piper because she had an entire album of embarrassing photos, like when Charles got blackout drunk and played a game of baseball using frag grenades and a super sledge in his underwear. That was one of the defining points in his life. He hadn’t gone partying with Hancock and McCready since, at least, not without an escort.

  Danse saluted Charles before he headed for the armour stores. Nick tapped Charles on the shoulder before telling Charles and Piper to enjoy themselves. Charles took the camera from Piper’s hands and put on the seat behind him. Piper was rocking on her feet as Charles laid his hands on either cheek and kissed Piper on the lips. Piper wrapped her arms around Charles head and when they broke away from each other, Charles spat Pipers chewing gum on the floor.

  “Damn Blue! That stuff isn’t easy to come by! Why you gotta steal a girl’s gum?” Piper said, crossing her arms and pouting. Charles turned to pick Piper’s camera and before he passed it back, Piper already had another piece of gum in her mouth.

  “Pipes? You and me both know that you have a stash of that stuff at home. Never mind the fact that you probably have more sweets stashed in your coat and you even asked me to start stashing sweets in each of the Minuteman’s settlements. You have an addiction, should we stop by the Combat Zone and ask Cait how she managed?” Charles said, smirking “Anyway, if you don’t stop, you’ll destroy your appetite. I brought along something that I’ve been experimenting with, as well as something as a back-up in case neither of us like it.”

  “You really did think of everything. Now- MARCH!” Piper shouted as she leapt up on Charles’ back. “Go, my faithful Giddyup Buttercup!”

  Charles made a poor attempt of a horse, neighing and reduced Piper to tears. Charles started laughing as well and took so far as a good omen for the rest of the day. Just before Charles took off for Boston, he whistled and from the castle, came Dogmeat, holding a picnic basket between his teeth. Piper gave an audible ‘awhhh’ before Charles took off, causing Piper to laugh again.

Piper had to give Charles some credit. He was usually a never-ending ray of sunshine to his friends in this shitty world. Always willing to give a hand to anyone who needed it but wouldn’t refrain from cutting anyone down who threatened to tear that peace down. The Minuteman couldn’t have a better General, and Piper couldn’t ask for anyone better in her life. Piper wrapped her arms around Charles’ neck as he carried her through the hell that had almost claimed him and his sanity. Charles had told Piper about how he had first joined the Minuteman as a coping mechanism. Something to take his mind off of Nora, but in the end, the endless cries for help had allowed Charles to get a taste of how this new world worked and helped him adjust. He’d also told Piper that she was the only light left in his life, and the memory of it had caused Piper’s cheeks to blush a deep scarlet and Piper stuck her nose in Charles’ auburn hair to hide it. The smell, Charles’ smell, of oil and some age-old cologne that he’d managed to find, only fuelled the fire burning in Piper’s cheeks but it was a powerful calming agent as well.

Eventually, Charles stopped and crouched so that Piper could get off. Piper had been so caught up in her daydreams that she had only now noticed the sign of Goodneighbour shining overhead.

  “Hey Blue, why are we in Goodneighbour?” Piper asked, shifting her weight onto her hip. Charles pressed a kiss to her cheek.

  “Well, Hancock owed me a few favours, and I hear from Mac that Magnolia is pretty good singer, so I thought ‘why not grab a room in the Redford and treat my girl to a good night out?’ No excessive drinking, no Chems. Just you and me, all night long.” Charles explained, arching an eyebrow at the end. Piper blushed again and loosened a few buttons on her coat, trying to cool her heated skin.

  “I was hoping that the clothes would be coming off later, but I suppose I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back if I looked this good either.” Charles said, smirking. It took Piper a moment to process what he meant, to which she rewarded him with a punch in the arm.

  “You get going before I come to my senses and head back home!” Piper demanded, her smile taking the bite out of her words. Charles bowed.

  “As my lady demands it!”

  “And don’t you forget it!”

Piper was happy to see that Hancock was waiting for them the minute they walked in. Throwing the butt of a spent cigarette to the floor, John opened his arms welcoming his two close friends to the town. His expression was as usual. At ease. Hancock then patted Dogmeat on the head.

  “Welcome to my little corner of heaven. Everything today and probably in the morning goes on the Mayor’s tab. So, go for broke and enjoy yourselves.” Hancock said. “I hope that this makes us square, Charlie boy. I can’t keep handing you freebies. Otherwise I’m gonna have to start working down at the Third Rail, and that’d destroy my well-built image.”

  “You shouldn’t have tried to take on a camp of super mutants in your underwear then! Especially when you then tried to go after a behemoth straight after, screaming like a madman. Being reckless like that has its consequences. Like owing your good friend a life debt…” Charles explained, smiling from ear to ear. As Charles and Piper headed for the Redford with Dogmeat following close behind, Charles heard Hancock chuckle.

  “One damn time…”

Ushering Charles inside their hotel room, Piper locked the door behind her and jumped up on the bed. Throwing her arms behind her head, Piper began to relax. Dogmeat deposited the wicker basket on a table by the door before he also laid down. Charles started emptying the wicker basket as Piper watched in excitement. Charles’ cooking was highly underestimated. If he usually wasn’t so far from Diamond City, Piper would stop eating takashi’s noodle bowls and convert to home cooked food. Charles would offer to make Piper some home cooked meals whenever he was around, and Piper would enthusiastically accept. It always gave a certain air of domesticity, and Piper loved it.

  “I made stew. Brahmin stew with some Tatos, Carrots, Corn, and before you say no, Brain Fungus. Believe me, it’s a lot nicer than it sounds…” Charles offered. Piper’s face twisted slightly as Charles put some stew into a bowl. Charles seemed to be a master of the puppy dog eyes, and unlike Piper, he’d only use it in dire situations. When Dogmeat decided to join in, it was almost impossible to say no. Charles slid up the bed towards Piper. The puppy dog eyes had started, and Piper was throwing up her hands to stop his advance. Piper knew that she’d be beat by the sheer adorableness of Charles’ actions, but her brain was trying to stop her because it would mean eating the fungus. In the end, Charles won, and Piper tasted the stew. Her eyes lit up before Piper grabbed the offered bowl and started to eat the stew. Charles grabbed two Nuka-colas and joined Piper on the bed. Dogmeat crawled up on the bed and laid across the bottom of the bed. Charles was in bliss.

After their lunch was finished, Piper headed into the bathroom and checked the shower. Thankfully, Hancock had gotten them a room with a working hot shower and Piper soon found herself eager to get in under the water. Piper started laying her clothes in a neat pile when she looked back at Charles, reading some book that he’d taken from the Boston Library. Piper wasn’t the most observant person in the Commonwealth but even she was able to pick up on the looks that Charles was sending her. The stares were only increasing as more and more layers came off, and by the time that Piper was down to her underwear, the book lay forgotten at his side as Charles looked at Piper with such affection that it still surprised her.

  “So, uh… blue? The shower is big enough… for… two? Wanna join me?” Piper said, leaning in the doorway. Charles got a mischievous look in his eyes as he rose from the bed. While they had slept together before, Piper was still a little nervous about doing it. The colour in Piper’s cheeks matched the scarlet colour of her coat and Charles stopped, and laughed.

  “I’ll join you Pipes, but no dirty stuff. That’s for later.” Charles said, walking past her. The colour slowly left Piper’s cheeks but started creeping back as Charles took off his clothes. Piper watched the muscles on his back tense and relax as he pulled the white cotton t-shirt off. Piper could trace the scars on Charles’ back almost like a constellation in the stars, and none of this was helping Piper’s shyness. Piper was pulled from her stupor when Charles called to her, from the shower, as naked as the day he was born. He was holding a bar of soap and was offering to clean Piper down. Yep! Not helping the shyness, but Piper slowly managed to take off her underwear and join Charles under the water. Piper gave a loud sigh of relief as her muscles relaxed under the warm water and yelped as Charles ran a soapy hand down along her back. Dirty thoughts were running through Piper’s mind, but she managed to put them on the back burner long enough so that both her and Charles could go and clean up.

An hour later, Piper found herself in front of a body length mirror, patting down any wrinkles that she could see on the red sequin dress that she’d bought off Becky Fallon back in Diamond City. Piper was just finishing her outfit with a simple silver earrings and black pumps. Piper never recognised Charles appear behind her and she yelped when he pressed a kiss to her neck. Piper looked up at Charles, his tuxedo almost looked tailored, it fit him so well. Piper stared at Charles’ amber irises, and again that feeling of home, of domesticity came back. Piper leaned up and kissed Charles on the jaw before she looked herself over again. When she was happy, Charles offered Piper his arm and the couple headed down to join Goodneighbour’s Valentine’s celebrations.

As soon as they were inside the door of The Third Rail, Ham was ushering Charles and Piper into a booth down in the back. Charles realised that it was Hancock’s booth, but with the mayor nowhere to be seen, he must have given it up for the night. The bar was packed and after a while, Whitechapel Charlie floated over, passing a whiskey to Charles and Piper.

  “The mayor says that you two are to get the VIP pass tonight. All drinks go on the mayor’s tab so drink till you drop.” Charlie said before disappearing into the crowd again. Charles sipped from his glass, wincing as the strong liquor travelled down his throat. Piper was looking at the glass with disgust.

  “Would you rather a Gwinnet? Maybe a beer? I’ll go up and change it for you…” Charles asked.

  “Yeah Blue, if you don’t mind. I’ll take a beer thanks.” Piper replied. Charles went to grab her glass, but as he was reaching for it, Piper kissed him unexpectantly. Charles stopped for a second, before he smiled.

  “Sneak tactics will get you nowhere. I’m more of the full-on assault types.” Charles said before he grabbed Piper’s shoulders and pulled her in close. Charles’ tongue fought for dominance, but Piper fought harder and won. Neither of them knew how long the kiss went on for, but as Charles broke away, he saw a lustful hunger in Piper’s eyes. He just hoped that Piper could see the same. Grabbing the glass, Charles shimmied his way out of the booth.

  “Hurry back! Tardy boys will be punished!” Piper shouted before Charles was out of earshot.

Charles eventually reached the bar. He was surprised at how many faces he could recognize in the crowd. Cait seemed to be chatting with Mac, Nick was smoking over in the corner, and after spotting his trademark tricorn, Charles knew that Hancock was also in the building. Charlie swapped the whiskey for the beer and quickly made it back to Piper. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her fingers off the table. She was trying to look angry, but the smile on her face was betraying her image. Charles and Piper wrapped their arms around each other and chatted long into the evening. Some time later, Magnolia appeared on stage.

  “Now, how about we get the couples out dancing?” Magnolia said before she started to sing. Piper watched as Charles got that glint in his eyes again and knew what was about to happen.

  “May I have the pleasure of the next dance, Miss Wright?” Charles asked. Piper rolled her eyes but extended her hand anyway. Charlie all but leaped from the booth and pulled Piper along. There were a few couples out on the dancefloor, but they all faded into dust as Charles and Piper started dancing together. As they slowly moved along with the music, nothing else matter to them, except for who was in their arms. Eventually, the music started to speed up as the alcohol started to loosen things up, Piper couldn’t stop herself from laughing as Charles started moving around like a goof. Piper screamed as Charles suddenly grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her passionately. The crowd started cheering loudly, but there was only one thing on both Piper’s and Charles’ mind. To feed that burning hunger that both their bodies were craving. Piper grabbed Charles hand, and using a strength that few knew she had, pulled Charles from The Third Rail towards the Rexford. Piper was almost certain that she could hear Hancock laughing from the dance floor.

As Charles and Piper ran from the bar, they started laughing again. Charles suddenly pulled Piper backwards and using his momentum, lifted Piper into his arms, bridal style. Even with the liquid courage, Piper couldn’t help the blush creeping up her face. Swallowing her nerves, Piper leaned up and kissed Charles on the lips, surprised at his ability to continue running, despite her extra weight and having to also focus on the kiss. The kisses just seemed to spur Charles on and he started bounding up the stairs of the Redford, two steps at a time. Once Charles reached their room, he kicked the door in. Laying Piper down on the bed, Charles locked the door. Dogmeat was being minded by Hancock for the evening, and even if he was on his own, Charles was sure that he could take care of himself. Jumping onto the bed, Charles started pressing soft kisses along Piper’s collarbone as she squirmed and moaned softly beneath him. Piper knew that she’d be covered in love bites in the morning, but her scarf would cover most of the damage, ands the rest she could put down to bites… or something else, right now it was taking quite a lot of concentration to think about excuses. Piper preferred taking things slowly, and Charles was very good at following her instructions. Now, her body was on fire and the scarlet dress was being a nuisance, so Piper placed her hand on Charles’ shoulder to grab his attention.

  “Sorry Charlie, no problem with the technique or anything. I just really want to get this dress off.” Piper said, as she crawled out from beneath him, and ran into the toilet. While Piper would almost rather watch Charles take the dress off with his teeth, the damn thing had cost her almost 500 caps, and she’d be damned if it got destroyed now. Sliding out of the dress, Piper folded it and placed it with the rest of her usual outfit, along with the pumps. Piper then removed the simple silver earrings and headed back into the bedroom. The blush came back to Piper’s face as Charles was sitting on the bed, naked. Piper’s mouth got dry as she traced the various scars that lined Charles’ chest and arms, trophies from the various stories that was making the man in front of her into a growing legend.

  “Didn’t think that it was fair for you to be the only one not wearing anything, so I took off my own clothes. Now would you like to resume your position?” Charles asked, his eyebrows arched. Piper walked around Charles and slid back in underneath him. Charles straddled Pipers hips and locked her in place beneath him. Charles alternated between soft kisses and sharp bites to Piper’s collarbone but not doing anything was getting to her. Again, feeling confident, Piper suddenly took hold of Charles’ shaft. The sudden contact caused Charles to freeze, but as Piper started stroking, Charles’ looked Piper dead in the eyes. Piper stared at the maelstrom of emotions. Love, Affection, Gratitude, Hunger, Lust, it was all consuming and in the dim light of their bedroom, Charles looked like he had the black eyes of a ghoul. Piper continued her strokes and Charles abandoned her collarbone and turned his attention to Piper’s breasts. What followed was one of the most active and vigorous nights of their lives.

The following morning, Charles woke up with his arms wrapped tight around Piper’s slender frame. The sun was peeking in through the windows and there was a noise coming from the door. Freeing Piper from his grasp, Charles stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As soon as the door was unlocked, Dogmeat pushed into the room and tackled Charles to the floor. The noise woke Piper who then began to laugh at the sight of the mighty General, scourge of all raiders and super mutants alike, being pinned to the floor, unable to free himself.


End file.
